hermuxtantamoqfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermux Tantamoq
Hermux Tantamoq Hermux Tantamoq is the star of the Hermux Tantamoq series and appears in all four books. He lives in Pinchester and has his own watchmaking shop. In each book he is pulled into the mystery by accident, request, or by curiosity. He is originally a proud and respectful watchmaker although after his first two mysteries people began to address him as a Private Detective. He is aided by his friend/pet Terfle and often solves monumental mysteries that reveal dark secrets or hidden stars. Hermux, of course, is a mouse, and is known for his love of food (which also contributes to his weight) and is a gentle kind hearted mouse Time Stops For No Mouse In this book Hermux is first whipped into the mystery when a mysterious aviator and adventuress Linka Perflinger enters his shop with a extremely damaged watch. When she doesn't come to claim it he begins to grow suspicious. His suspcion grows when a suspicous looking rat comes to claim the watch very agressively. Hermux denies him the watch as he doesn't have the claim ticket required to pick up a broken or damaged watch or clock. Hermux follows the rat to Ms. Perflinger's house where he sees two more rats forcefully escort Linka into the car and drive off. However Hermux manages to remember the license plate and finds out through his journalist friend Pup Schoonagliffin that the car belongs to the sinister Dr. Hiril Mennus. Mennus owns a spa called the Last Resort and Hermux goes in undercover as a linoleum dealer named Torvin Pulmix and attempts to find the kidnapped Ms. Perflinger. But Mennus catches him and puts him and Linka into an odd clock-mouse trap. But the arrival of Tucka Mertslin and Ortolina Perriflot disrupts his plans and Mennus disappears after wrongly drinking a flask of the youth serum that he had promised to Tucka. Hermux manages to stop the clock-mouse trap and after a short struggle Tucka manages to best Ortolina and take the gun she had, but she falls into the capsule of the U-Babe 2000. Before she can shoot Ortolina Hermux activates the U-Babe 2000 and Tucka is sewn into the body of a muscular male hamster. Hermux attempts to confess his love for Linka at the hospital but she reveals that she is engaged to Dr. Turfip Dandiffer, a doctor that Linka delivered supplies to while he was on an expidition. While Hermux goes home disappointed, he stops at his friend Mirrin's house. He then restores her vision by mixing some of the youth serum with water and placing a handkerchief soaked in the liquid on her eyes. The Sands of Time In this novel Hermux is pulled into the mystery when a rugged chipmunk barges into his workshop and attempts to find Hermux's father, Linnix. Hermux explains his father passed away and the squirrel is obviously disappointed. Hermux suggests that perhaps he can help but the squirrel states that only Hermux's father could help. Before the squirrel can explain anything else the mailmouse, Lista Blenwipple enters and shows Hermux his Museum Invitation. When she leaves Hermux turns to talk to the squirrel but finds that he is gone. After the interesting meeting Hermux and his friend Mirrin go to the Museum to her art show. However the art show is being protested because the paintings are of cats. The people of Pinchester disapprove of cats because they are mythical monsters that are only told in scary stories. Mirrin attempts to calm the mob but a riot breaks out when a mouse supremisist exclaims mice are the dominent species. Meanwhile the squirrel that visited Hermux's store reappears at the art show and reveals himself to be Birch Tentitrotter, Mirrin's supposedly "dead" fiance. However Birch and Mirrin are reunited and Birch explains to Hermux and Mirrin that he was forced to leave Pinchester and abandon Mirrin because he was recieving death threats after studying cats and proposing there was once a cat society before mice. He also tells them that he was fired from his job at the University after requesting funds to mount an expidition into the desert to search for a lost Cat library after he found a job ad in an atlas with a map. He then shows Hermux a bronze wheel with a note written in Cat and Hermux exclaims that the wheel was made three thousand years before the first mouse society. With this as evidence, Birch, Mirrin, and Hermux propose to the Stepfiltcher University that there once was a Cat Civilization and request more funds to mount an expidition. However Hinkum Stepfiltcher, the current Stepfiltcher, states that he drew the map as a prank when he was young and that the note Birch found was a fake. After the depressing meeting, the three go to eat dinner at the Choo Choo Cheeserie. While they are there Hermux overhears Tucka Mertslin and Rink Firsheen discussing their plans on how to build their own museum. Also Mirrin recieves a death threat from the same mouse who started the riot at the art show. Birch is attacked in his motel and his notebooks and the note he found with the wheel is stolen. But Hermux refuses to give up and he gets Linka Perflinger to give him and Birch a ride into the desert. But they stop by on Tucka's showboat, where Tucka is performing in a show and Hermux discovers that Hinkum and Tuka are preparing to marry. Afterwards Hermux is made part of the show when he is the "lucky" guest who is tied to a wheel while Tucka throws "fake" knives at him. After a harrowing knife throwing show Tucka exclaims the prize Hermux won was a kiss. After Linka realizes this would expose his identity she begins to sing. But Tucka, feeling as if Linka is stealing the spotlight, prepares to throw a knife at Linka but stops when Birch shouts that the boat is on fire. After they leave they set up camp and Hermux finds the lost library and they speed off there right away. Birch digs up the Library's main entrance but finds the door is too big, as it is meant for a cat. While Hermux searches for a way in he finds a mouse door, or a servant entrance. In the Library they encounter a scorpion which Linka kills with the escape wheel. They make the shocking revelation that mice were once slaves to Cats. They soon find that all the scrolls Birch was searching for a missing, and they are knocked out by the Mouse Supremisist after he enters with poisonous gas. When they awake they find themselves in a room filled with dynamite and Hinkum Stepfiltcher reveals himself to be the villain. He explains that an ancient Stepfiltcher named Roto found the Library after his grasshopper herd became scattered. He then took all the scrolls and began "reinvinting" things, starting with the wheel. From then on the Stepfiltcher line began to rediscover and reinvent things from the Cat scrolls. Hinkm also reveals how poor his family has become after exhausting all their patents. His plan is to marry Tucka, kill her, sink the boat, and return with their marriage certificate. After he inherits her money he plans to sit in his basement and set fire to all the Cat scrolls, destroying all evidence of his family's fraud. Hinkum leaves them to die after the lighting the dynamite but they manage to escape. They warn Tucka where she helps to stop his plan and he is tried and likely sent to prison. Tucka donates the Cat King's mummy and the mouse dancer they found in the tomb to the Pinchester Museum in a gallery she calls "Tucka Mertslin's Gallery of Monumental Art." Birch reads a translated scroll that tells of how the King Ka-Narsh Pah had grown depressed and how a mouse dancer helped him be happy once more. The dancer makes the King happy and he proposes to marry her as long as he frees the mice. But his brother poisons the mouse dancer and Ka-Narsh-Pah grows even more depressed. The rest of the Cats in desperation make a machine mouse dancer that makes the King happy once more, but only a fraction. At the museum it is revealed how Turfip and Linka broke up and it is implied that Mirring set up Turfip to meet another attractive mouse. Birch becomes famous and Hermux once again saves the day.